


Wishin' and Hopin'

by ladyunebarton



Series: The Nesting Series. [2]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Family Fluff, M/M, Multi, So much DAMN FLUFF the author is sick, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 22:36:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20646800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyunebarton/pseuds/ladyunebarton
Summary: Two weeks before the wedding, one week before the wedding, and finally the Wedding day. (yeshss...just get married dudes, so I can write other domestic stuff).





	Wishin' and Hopin'

**Author's Note:**

> You'll probably need to read "The Fundamentals of Caring" to get what the funk is happening here.

Two weeks before the wedding. 

“It's this really necessary?” asked Duo frowning at the mess on his dinner table. 

“Of course, it is,” said Relena smiling with a scary glint. 

“Why can't we hire someone to do it?” he insisted. 

“Because Quatre and I already did that mistake. We aren't going to repeat it” she explained. “Besides, it's great to set aside some time to bond, this is our last wedding, we must make it special” 

“Maybe Wufei would marry again, once Sally realizes she's with a loser,” he said. 

The girls laughed. ” I might!” said Sally. 

“I heard that!” screamed Wufei from the living room. “And If we divorced, I would be mad to marry a woman.....again...” 

“Yes! you should turn gay too!” said Quatre. 

Wufei entered the room and frowned. “No thank you. I meant I won't marry, but I still would date women. Men don't really do nothing to me” 

“How would you know if you don't try,” said Quatre smirking 

“Trowa, your husband is propositioning to me,” he told loudly to the living room. 

“Sure!” screamed Trowa. “You can join us in bed!” 

They all laughed, while Wufei scoffed and muttered. “Of course, you would invite me” 

“Well, at least you would be in good hands...” joked Sally. “Maybe you should try” 

“No thank you, I did take my vows seriously. I will be loyal to you unless you die because I won't divorce you either so don't even think it” 

“It's not infidelity if I give you permission and I can always watch” she insisted. 

Wufei blushed. “Maybe we have been spending too much time with those idiots. But jokes aside, I did try once...” 

Both rooms went silent except for the kids. 

“What?...” asked Quatre shocked. “With whom?!” he sounded incredulous. 

“With Duo,” said Wufei simply. 

“WHAT?!” asked Duo. 

Trowa came running into the room, followed by a peaceful Heero carrying Vera on his arms. 

“WHAT?, WHEN?, I didn't....did I?, Heero I swear I love you, he's lying, I would never...” 

Everyone was apparently too shocked to react. But Heero nodded and said. “It did happen, you kissed while drunk” 

“Omg, I'm sorry, I must have hurt your feelings...” said Duo worried. 

“Not really, I was still confused and depressed by the war. Relena and I were dating at the time. So, I had no claim to be jealous even if I was. Everyone was single. And besides, you were too drunk. Wufei later apologized even if he didn't do anything wrong” 

“Maxwell I told you I was sorry, we both were drunk, and It wouldn't be the first time I got into trouble for following you into stupid situations. At the time I was also confused, and I kind of liked you that night, because you had your hair down like a hot girl if a bit plain looking. So yeah...I kissed you, but then I noticed you didn't have the important bits for me which it was a turn off” 

“I see...” said Sally smiling. “He didn't have your favorite part, right?” 

“umm” nodded Wufei. “I have to say, Sally, I love yours too much. So, stop trying to convince me to have gay sex with our friends” 

“I love you too Wu” she said with a soft smile. 

“Wait...wait...” said Quatre. “What are the bits?” 

“Dude, he means her breast,” said Duo. “Damn, I am a lousy gay then...I failed to turn a straight man...” 

“Totally the worst. What is this trash?!” asked Trowa taking the flower out of Duo’s hand. 

“Hey! Give back my flower” 

“This looks like some animal eat it and then pooped on glitter” 

“Well, I don't master the art of making paper flowers, and I didn't want to do it in the first place. Your husband made me sit here with them!” said Duo. 

“I'd say, you don't master any art,” said Wufei smirking. 

“It was either Duo or Heero, and Heero’s flower actually burned. So we have to make do” said Quatre. 

“Finally, a weapon Heero can't handle,” said Wufei laughing. “The friking glue gun” 

“Dear, you can't even glue a post stamp,” said Sally condescending. 

“I'm not gay, I'm not required to make things pretty,” said Wufei. “Hence, why I left you in charge of our wedding” 

Sally huffed. ” Well, at least you showed up” 

“Of course, I did. You were already pregnant!” 

“Oh shit! I knew it was a shotgun wedding, I can do my math!” said Duo. “Damn, looks like tonight Wufei is sharing their darkest secrets! Come on!, what else was supposed to be a secret” 

“So you married because she was...?!” asked Relena 

“No, I had already asked her to marry me, we just didn’t care to keep precautions anymore before the wedding. So the wedding was already being prepared. I just had an additional reason to show up” said Wufei. “The first reason is that I love her. The second was because she was going to be the mother of my child” 

“Aaaw, Wu-wu, you are so cute!” said Trowa. 

“oh stop, you are going to make me cry,” said Duo mockingly. 

“Don't bully him!” said Quatre. “This is exactly why we are doing this. It's nice to share our beautiful moments and show our vulnerability” 

“Well I have enough of this gay shit....” said Duo. “I'm gonna go with the guys and watch the game” 

Quatre spluttered. “You can't! this is for your wedding” 

“Yeah, but I had no idea it involved so much work. I am at the end of my rope, first, it was the venue, then it was the church, then the theme color, then looking for the cake, it never ends!” 

“Yes!, because it has to be special!” said Quatre. 

“It is special, I'm marrying him. But I need a break Quat” 

“Ohh all right,” said Quatre slumping his shoulders. ”I'm gonna make this wedding beautiful with the help of my gals here. You just promise me to show up” 

“Sure thing, buddy” smiled Duo. “Come, friends, let's crack some beers” 

“Duo, I think it is our responsibility to do more than show up” 

“But baby, we are so bad at arts and crafts. Do you know who helps more? The one that gets out of the way” 

“I have to agree with him, Heero,” said Trowa. “These things are supposed to look pretty, and look at this.....” he throws the flower his way. Heero caught one-handed and then gave it to her daughter. 

“Fowy” said Vera with a toothy grin. 

“Yes, darling. Daddy did it. You like it, right?” said Duo taking hold of his crouches and hoping to meet them. 

“umm” nodded Vera. 

“Yeah, Uncle Trowa is just being a duche” he smiled. 

“Duo...” said Heero frowning. 

“That's a bad word?” he asked. 

“Everything you say is a bad word,” said Wufei. “Come on, we are missing the second half...” 

On the living room, The tv volume was low. Dave was sitting inside a carefully constructed perimeter. Or as Duo called it, “The baby jail”. He got up and toddled to the edge showing them a cube. Trowa went to take him. 

Their coffee table was pushed to the far end against the wall. And on the center of the room, was a line of baby seats with three different little girls. Mei, Kosem and the newest addition was little old month Amelia, who had reddish hair and same eyes as her mum. Duo called them “Charlie’s Angels”. Which made Wufei angry, because he said Charly was too old for his daughter. 

Duo took her out because she was fuzzing quietly. “Aww hellwow baby, you felt neglected didn't you?” 

“Duo the leg...” muttered Heero resuming his seat on the couch. Duo hopped to sit beside them. ” Don't worry, she's like so tiny. Like she's almost the same size as my hand” gushed Duo. “Look, her tiny fingers can't even curl around my own. Aren't they so cute at this stage?” 

“ba-be,” said Vera pointing. 

“She's cute, right Vera?” 

“Yeh,” said Vera. She sighed with her hands. “Want” 

“Oh you want one of this?” said Duo smiling. 

“She's not a doll...” said Heero serious. “She's actually very delicate Vera, you have to be careful with babies” 

“Hey Wufei, why don't you have another?” said Duo 

“umm too soon,” said Wufei looking back at the Tv. 

“I read that having one after the other, is actually easier to deal, than say having one and then waiting years to have the second. Like you can lose experience if you wait too long” 

“I'm sure its old wife tales,” said the Chinese man taking another beer from the pack on the floor next to his chair. “Besides, Trowa is already populating earth fast enough” 

Trowa said. “I think Duo’s right. Changing diapers is awful enough, better face it all at once, then never having to deal with it again” 

“You would say that. Because neither of you had to deal with the actual pregnancy” 

“Assisted reproduction isn't a walk in the park either,” said Trowa offended. 

“Oh don't take it that way,” said Wufei. “I know it wasn’t easy for Quatre and you. Either natural or assisted gestation is a lot of stress. It's supposed to be magical and all that. But I was so worried the whole ninth months. And Sally had to face the hormonal changes, which is very difficult for a woman as it is. Sally took it hard. And the endless waiting drove me insane, If I had the money, I would totally have one assist, just to spare my wife the pain. But as it turns out, she loved the experience despite everything. We are just merely waiting at least until Mei can talk” 

“So you do plan on having them one after the other,” said Duo chirping happy. 

“I guess...” said Wufei taking a sip from his beer without taking his eyes out of the Tv. “Why did you bring the subject up Maxwell?” 

“Oh, I was curious,” said Duo flushing. “I just love babies, and when Amelia was born, we got the see the miracle of life” 

“Did you faint?” asked Wufei. 

“Of course not,” said Duo. “Got to see Relena push and crown, and then there it was, this little lady” 

“There's nothing to faint about,” said Heero. ”We have seen blood before” 

“Yeah, but not from there,” said Wufei. “If it were your wife doing the pushing you wouldn't be as stoic about it, Heero” 

“You are right, I don't enjoy watching Duo on hospital and in pain” 

“Don't worry baby, I won't go anymore. We’ll gonna be fat teachers at a desk” 

Amelia mewled. Duo gasped. “Ohh sooo cute, so cute. Don’t you think Heero?. Wouldn’t be fun if we got one like this?” 

“But we have one like that,” said Heero pointing to Dave. Who was chewing his cube on Trowa’s legs. As they looked to him the toddler smiled and drooled. 

“Yeah, but he's a boy” 

“Vera is a girl,” said Heero hugging the child, she also smiled and squealed. 

“Yes, I love our daughter. But maybe she needs another little girl to play with. We are too many dudes on this house. Once they grow, it's gonna be all about testosterone, she needs an ally” 

“But she has her cousins” insisted Heero oblivious. 

Trowa rolled his eyes. Duo deflated. 

One week before the wedding. 

“And Caleb said, that at his orphanage, they let them become Preventers kids. Can I join the group Daddy?” asked Charly. 

Caleb, besides him, was nodding enthusiastically. Trowa was following Dave around the room. Duo let scape a sigh. 

“I don't know....” said Duo. ” Maybe Dad won't like the idea of your training like a soldier” 

Wufei checking his phone said. ” They don't train them you know. It’s a youth group. They teach them the importance of peace keeping, and other topics, like the protection of the environment, they do sports, music and other cultural activities, they promote tolerance” 

“A youth's group...” scoffed Duo. “Sounds fascist to me. You know who was in a youth's group?” 

“Who?” asked Wufei. 

“Traize and Cordelia!” 

“Sir, don't move please” said the tailor. 

“Oh sorry...” said Duo. 

“Since when are you on first-name basis with the boss?” said Wufei arching a brow. 

“She isn't my boss anymore, said it was okay if I called her by her name” 

Trowa whistle. “Well, well, well...seems you have climbed the social ladder...” 

“Back to the topic. You do know Oz began as the ruse of a youth's organization by the Romefeller Foundation. Then they simply turn it on a boarding school, but actually was the Oz Academy where they trained children as soldiers and actually put them on real battles as young as 9 years old” 

“Don't be paranoid” scoffed Wufei. “Preventers kids are not like that. I coached it two years ago. And it is what it says....is just a group for kids, for them to have good values about peace, you’ll know if you had accepted their invitation to coach.” 

“It's a sensitive topic for Heero” muttered Duo. “His father also was an Oz child.” 

“It's nothing like that” insisted Wufei. “You can ask Cordelia if you want" 

“Ha!” said Duo. “I want to see you saying her name to her face” 

“I don’t need to ask permission, because I already do, I didn't do it in front of you to maintain order” 

“So, only Quatre and I haven't won the right?” asked Trowa frowning. “I'm gonna call her Cordelia when I see her. What could she do, she can't fire me. I don’t work for her anymore either...” 

“She’ll shot you...” said Duo sniggering. 

“Yeah, I don’t recommend you to do that,” said Wufei. “She's like, supersensible about it” 

“Daddy...” whined Charly bored of their exchange. 

“Sorry, buddy. You would have to ask Dad about it.” 

“You can join the group Duo, see their activities for yourself,” said Wufei. ” You still are part of Preventers even if out of duty. Besides, most agents have their kids on the group. Charly is gonna transfer to our school, so most of his new friends are going to be already on there. You probably aren't aware, but it's his own little social bubble. They call it raising a Preventers Brat; since we have our own hospitals, you meet other couples expecting in the maternity ward. Then you once again found the same couple with the baby at the pediatrician, the baby stimulation classes. Then again on the kindergarten, and on, and on in every school. Most families know each other and they enjoy the picnics, the sports events, the vacations, the outings organized by Preventers for their employees. Things you didn’t have any need to attend before. But trust me, you are about to be sucked into the madness of mommy vans. Man, Mei isn't even one year old and she's been invited to a kid party every friking Saturday” 

Duo felt like someone had punched him. It was a lot to take in. He was aware that Preventers did lots of things for their employees and their families. Once he was asked to coordinate the transportation of the end of the year frozen turkey that each Preventer received. Heero and him always gave it away. But man, that were a lot of Turkeys and he was just in charge of central high command distribution. 

“Hey, I'm a Veteran, can we join? sounds like fun” said Trowa. 

“Yes,” said Wufei. “You should be suffering with me. I do it because Sally is very popular with a lot of people, and I don't want Mei to be an introvert like me” 

“It sounds really mad,” said Duo. “Charly if you really want to be part of that. I’ll be on your corner, all right? But still is up to Dad” 

“Would you help me convince him?” 

“Sure. We all decided to start this life together, we must do what we must do. But listen. If you don't like it, we wouldn’t force you to keep going.” 

Caleb, who was very shy, said. “I could go to school with Charly?” 

“Ahh...” said Trowa picking up Dave. “Would you like that if we become your parents?” 

The kid was only one year younger than Charly. Quatre and Trowa were visiting him and taking him out every weekend from Sunny Side Orphanage. Ever since he meet Charly, he was awed about how he got adopted by two awesome dads. 

Charly changed a lot. They wondered if he gained security, and thus he began enjoying being a kid. He was so grateful and affectionate and happy with them that most often than not, Duo felt like crying. 

Caleb, on the other hand, was more silent, shy and scared than Charly ever was. But since both kids had their heart broken past as war orphans growing up after the end of the war. They got along incredibly well. The kid soon adored the floor Charly stepped on, and they both had a playmate that wasn’t drooling all the time, it was good because Charly often felt bored being surrounded by babies. 

Everything was a chain of events inspired by Charly. Because meeting him had made Trowa felt the desire to adopt an older boy. Caleb came from the middle east, so he was rather tanned and had incredible grey eyes. He was Muslim, which made Quatre’s family encourage the adoption. Even if Quatre declared himself a non-believer. His family and the clan pretty much still were, they weren't angry or disappointed because Kosem was baptized, but they really, really wanted a Muslim Winner Heir. 

They already submitted their process. But didn’t want to tell the kid yet, just in case there was a problem or a delay. Duo told them everything would be fine. They gave him three kids after all. 

“Yes, I could play with Charly,” said the kid smiling. 

“Yeah!, then I won't be scared to meet new kids!. Because we already know each other. Uncle Trowa, you have to adopt him!” 

Trowa smiled amused. “You think so?” 

“Yes!” 

“baby, why didn't you tell us you were afraid of changing school?” asked Duo. 

“Aww,” said Charly with a tone that sounded busted. “Because you are planning your party” 

“Don't worry, this madness has to end” grunted Duo. “Seriously, Quatre and Relena went out of control” 

“Not even I, can say no to whatever Quatre wants. At least he let you pick your suit. Witch I couldn’t" 

“Yeah, but he kidnapped Heero. What if they cross-dress him? That’s taking it too far. I like my male fiancé, no offense, he's handsome enough to pull the whole white wedding dress, but we aren't really that gay. We are two dudes into dudes, and I want my dude looking like a dude” 

“They aren't buying him a dress” said Wufei shaking his cellphone. ” Sally told me” 

“Then why can't we be fitted together?” asked Duo. 

“Apparently Heero is being fitted by a very famous fashion designer” 

“Oh?” asked Duo. “Why didn't I got a fancy dress too!, no offense Mister Tailor” 

“Non took” said the man. 

“It's not a dress” insisted Wufei. “And I was told its tradition” 

“That's bull--” said Duo. “I want to see it!” 

“Quatre said he would skin me alive, if you saw the dress,” said Trowa. 

“It's not a friking dress,” said Wufei. 

“What color is it? Maybe we won't match” 

“He’s wearing white, and you are wearing black” 

“See, it is a dress!” 

“It's not, Maxwell!, just tell the truth. You are the one who wanted the dress!” 

“Well, if someone has to wear one, I would look absolutely stunning with it, I'm pretty and female like” 

“No one has to wear a dress!” said Wufei. ” Not even Quatre took it that far” 

“He tried, but the one he liked didn't really suit his complexion by the design itself. He called himself a fatty, cried, and desisted on the dress” explained Trowa. 

“Alright, but Sally told me is not. I trust that woman with my life, so let's change the subject. Duo, how's the baby in the oven operation going?” 

“Who told you about that?!” asked Duo. “You really have the fresher gossip” 

“Quatre can't keep his trap shut” answered the Asian. 

“Right...” sighed Duo. ” Well, it's...been a failure so far. I haven't got the results yet from the samples. And I have tried to implant the idea subtly into Heero’s mind, so when the time comes, it would look like his idea” 

“Once again, your plans are appealing,” said Trowa. “Why can't you just have a frank conversation with him” 

“It's a bit greedy...we already have three wonderful kids, he is very practical, he probably feels like he has the right amount of the right age rank to live the whole experience” 

Wufei, trying to be sensible about the topic, which they were having in front of two oblivious but smart boys, said “And why...are you unwillingly to wait? or why do you think you aren't living the whole experience?” 

Duo exhaled. “We are living the whole experience. It's not that. It's just that...seeing Relena give birth was an experience in itself. You weren't nice enough to invite us to the birthing room” 

“I was not about to let you see my wife...bits...--gay or not” 

“Oh come on!, don't be a prude. Relena is like a sister to us. And as she wanted Heero to be her godfather, she let us be with her. Which by the way, I think its super sweet. Also, she knew Thomas was going to faint, and he did. So, she felt insecure and wanted some company. We stepped up to the task with pride” 

“But it's very different when they come out of the gestation unit” commented Trowa. “No to undermine the human experience. But there was no blood, no pain, no screaming” 

“Well, I don't know, you didn't let us see her extracted either. But I think it’s the.... moment, like the realization that this little thing its brand new and that you were waiting months to see it open their eyes. To know that is the first thing they are doing on this unholy earth. And then everything is their first. The first intake of breath, the first wail of hunger, the first time they feel. And it goes on and on. We got to see and videotape Dave first steps. And I was so...impressed...and a bit hurt...I missed so much already. I know there are a lot of things yet to learn with my kids, and I am grateful. But ever since Quatre gave me the paperwork the possibility is right there. I can't stop thinking about it. I can't stop longing for it. I really, really want it, I mean knowing that we can do it has me wondering stupid things like if it could have my eyes, or Heero’s. I know it won't make it any different in the end, we love all of them. But it's also the great expectation, the long wait and then having to unwrap the gift” 

“Someone has the baby fever hard...” said Trowa smirking. 

“It's contagious it seems...” said Duo slumping his shoulders. 

“You make it sound very romantic. Which makes me realize you have no idea what it actually is like. They don’t do nothing. They just sleep, shit and cry” 

“That's just putting into simple terms Wufei” scolded Trowa. “It is so much more than that” 

“It's not any different from what Dave does” said Wufei.”You just want to expect” 

Trowa giggled. “Say it Duo, estate your true wish” 

“Alright sons of gun...” Duo flushed. “I want us to get pregnant, I want to expect and wish and dream for nine whole months” 

“Daddy, you are having a baby?” asked Charly wide eyed. “Another one? one really yours?” 

“Don't be silly Charles” said Duo. “You are all really ours. We love you so much it doesn't matter if you came out of any part of my body---” 

“A baby is never coming out of any part of your body” muttered Wufei. Duo ignored him. 

“--- I just think you have been doing a great job being a big brother. You help your silly dads. Maybe we can bring another little one into the family. Do you know? Maybe a little girl, so Vera has a sister? another little angel for you to watch over...” 

Charly didn't look very convinced. 

“Come here buddy” said Duo turning around. Charly climbed with him on the fitting pedestal. “You have nothing to fear alright. First, we haven't done anything about it yet. And second, I would never love you any less. I'm an orphan, remember? blood family makes no difference for me. Not one of these dumb idiots is really my brother, and I love them like if they were. Don’t worry about it. And please don’t tell your mum yet, it’s a secret between dudes” 

Charly giggled. He did every time Duo called Heero their mum, he agreed Heero was too much of a dude to pass as their mum. But since the beginning of the wedding planning. Quatre decided to split their activities in two groups. So Relena, Sally, Quatre, and Heero were doing the girly bits, except for the flowers witch Heero totally ruined. And Trowa, Wufei and the Maxwell boys were doing...basically nothing. 

It's not like Heero was any fit to do the girly bits, but as Quatre took control, neither of them was about to argue. If Quatre wanted to do girly stuff, he would make you whether you agreed or not. So, it was so hilarious to watch Heero flaunt clumsy about picking the flower agreements or the kind of fabric for the mantel tables. 

Duo felt like he did a good job passing the kids fears, but even if Charly pretended it didn’t bother him. He was actually very bothered by the news. 

The Big Wedding Day. 

“You have the rings, right?” asked Duo for the second time. 

“I do have them...” said Trowa rolling his eyes. 

“I'm just checking. It’s the only job you have at the wedding, and you could potentially screw up” 

“You are actually scared” marveled Trowa. “You weren't last night. You were rather cocky” 

“I'm scared shitless” admitted Duo. “I feel like I'm gonna faint. I feel my leg will give out” 

“Well, I was prepared for that. I have your cane in my trunk. Want me to get it for you?” 

“Oh hell no!” said Duo. “I'm very determinate to walk into the church by myself and came out with my husband in my arm” 

“Well if you need it at all during the day, tell me and I would send Wufei for it. It won't do if you fell and hurt yourself.” 

“Check my cellphone,” said Duo. 

Trowa rolled his eyes. “They haven't called or sent any texts, so it means everything is going as planed” 

“Oh, ok...” said Duo. “But maybe I should call him. Maybe I should tell him something before we...” 

“That's cheating. The whole purpose for us to separate for 24 hours is to keep the tradition. You aren't supposed to see him or talk to him” 

“I have decided that’s stupid after all” said Duo frowning “I'm gonna have to fight you for the phone?” he scoffed angered. 

“Yes” said Trowa squinting his eyes with warning “I'm not going to let you ruin it” 

“Please, please, let me talk to him...” said Duo pleading and changing his tone. 

“Man, your mood swings...” muttered Trowa. 

“I just want to hear his voice...I miss him. I want to know if he is coming” 

“He’s not running,” said Trowa softly. “He loves you” 

Duo sighed deeply. “Alright...I guess I am being ridiculous....” 

Commander Une approached them along with Marimeia. 

“Duo, you look sharp, for once....” she said. 

“I do clean nice” said Duo smiling. “Hey, thanks for...you know. Being here for me as the woman that influenced my life the most. You have been an important part of my life for the last ten years. You help me become a proper man, even when I didn’t know I needed it” 

“Well, I'm too young to be your mother. But I guess I did take the responsibility of finishing your education. And damn you, you pulled out a lot of crap. Marimeia isn't the only one responsible for the grey on my hair” 

“Hey!” said Marimeia. “I'm practically an angel!” 

“Yes, from hell...” Une muttered. “The both of you...” 

“Hello Cordelia...” said Trowa rising his eyebrows and smiling hopeful. 

“Barton...” she muttered with an Icy tone. Trowa deflated. 

“Why Is Duo and Wufei like children to you, but I am not?!” he asked offended. 

“Well as neither of you are agents anymore, I would disclose the information. Because I have favorites...” she said. 

Trowa spluttered. “I understand why would you prefer Wufei, he licks the floor you walk!, but what about Duo? he only makes you work double and get angry. I did everything right” 

“Well, they say that mothers often prefer the child who helps her more, that’s Wufei. And the child that needs her the most. That’s Duo” 

“So I was like the middle child nobody notices...” muttered Trowa darkly. 

“Well, you didn't need me behind your back. You were independent, efficient and effective on all your missions. Heero always got caught in the mess Duo did. But you were no trouble at all. I am grateful and if it means so much to you. I guess you can call me by my name too...” 

“I deserve it!” said Trowa. 

Une laughed. “Fine...Trowa...” 

Wufei climbed the front stairs of the church with long strides. 

“Hey, it's time to get the show going. They just called; they are on route” 

“Oh...I'm gonna throw up,” said Duo. 

“Well if you are going to do it. I recommend you to do it now. The guests are all on their proper seats, and we have to enter the church” said Wufei. 

“He can't” said Trowa. “He barely ate breakfast” 

Wufei laughed “You are such a mess Duo!” 

“Marimeia darling, go take your seat” said Une. The girl nodded and entered the building. There wasn't any more guest meddling outside. “Listen! Get yourself together Agent!” 

“Yes, sir,” said Duo. 

“It's time to face the music. And you’ll do it properly. Or I will make you fill your own transfer papers!” 

“Oh no...” wailed Duo. “I hate paperwork” 

“In formation Agents!” they took their places at the entrance. Duo squared his shoulders. He was terrified, but Une taking charge felt like when she made him do it to punish him for talking back. Weird enough he now felt comforted by it. Also, she put her arm on his. 

“Forward March!” she ordered. 

They entered the church, and there was no music. But all the guest still turned to see them enter. He could see many friendly faces. But he could not wave back even if he wanted. He couldn't focus on anything but reaching the front. 

They took their places at the front. Une and Trowa besides him. Hilde was at the front seats and she had a grin like she found everything hilarious. Howard was pouting besides her. He wanted to walk Duo to the front to give him away, but they explained him that they decided to be walked to the altar by the women who they felt changed their lives. Une was his, and Relena would walk Heero. 

Funnily also Zechs was pouting because he also felt like he should walk Heero to the altar as his friend/enemy/big brother/father figure. Even Relena laughed at his brother. 

A soft classic melody begun to play. It was not the wedding march, because Quatre said that was a boring choice. Trowa and him, often played in the Winner enterprise orchestra. So, he got some of his buddies to play. They saved bucks because they would also be playing at the reception. Trowa never promised not to hop into the stage and play some of his own jazz pieces with the band. It was not that he was a bad musician. But he always got in the mood to play when he was already too drunk. 

Vera and Dave toddled into the church throwing flower petals at random. He was surprised, Sally insisted she could teach Dave to do it. But he never believed it. He was too young to follow instructions. But his baby was actually doing it with a little frown of concentration, but too enthusiastically apparently, because they run out of petals to throw like halfway. And they just ran the rest of the way. 

He could hear some laughs at the sight and he was smiling too. It was cute. The Heero and Relena entered followed by Quatre and Sally. 

His heart skipped a beat, he was sure. Because one second he could feel the rush of blood coming back too suddenly. It was beating madly into his ears; he was sure everyone could hear it. 

“Close your mouth...” muttered Trowa beside him. 

He was truly jaw slacked and speechless. 

Heero was not in a dress. But his suit was white and had a long tail. It fit wonderfully on his broad shoulders and trim waist. His shirt looked shiny, and he had no tie at all. It was opened on a V drop low enough to reach his vest. Kind of like a male cleavage, so his throat and soft chest taunted him. His jacket which had the four-meter tail carried by Charly and Caleb had lapels where he could see the traditional Sanq royalty embroidements with gold treat. Ever since they stopped being active agents Heero let his hair grow a bit and it always was a bit wild. But right now, he could see it was artfully arranged to look carefree, sexy, like he piloted something before arriving or he just pulled out of bed after some amazing lovemaking. 

But he knew what that actually looked like, and it was not as...stylish as it was right now. He looked beautiful. He was a fairy tale prince. The shooting star, the heart of space, the bright light, zero-one, his wing agent angel, the magnificent, he wasn’t a soldier anymore, but he was perfect. He was the one and only. 

When they were finally in front of the other and waited for the music to end. He said. “Darling, are you wearing make up?” 

“A bit...” said Heero. “But when Quatre tried to put me lipstick, I punched him...” 

“Umm maybe you should wear some, when we are alone. You look amazing...I mean woa...you always are amazing. But right now, I feel like...you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen” 

Heero blushed but didn’t say anything because the father began his speech. He hardly paid attention, he spends the whole time looking at Heero. He couldn’t take his eyes of him, drinking every little detail. 

He was aware that they told them all about the commitment, the love, and the responsibility of raising a family. He heard everything as background noise because he was looking like a creep to his groom. But he didn’t care, he was allowed to do it. 

“Dude!” said Trowa panicking. 

“um?, what?!” asked Duo looking at him. 

“Dude, take the rings...” Trowa gave him the rings. He realized that somehow, they were already at this part. 

“Now repeat after me...” 

He did it even if he didn’t even notice he was giving his vow, because then he was instructed to put the ring on Heero. Then Heero put him his. They joined their hands and looked at the shiny metal thing that was supposed to represent everything. 

“I, Heero Yuy, take you, Duo Maxwell, to be my husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honour you all the days of my life” 

He did hear every word Heero said. 

The priest finished with. “You have declared your consent before the Church. May the Lord in his goodness strengthen your consent and fill you both with his blessings. What God has joined, men must not divide. Amen”. 

“That's it right?” he asked the priest. 

“Yes son, that basically it.” said the man amused. 

“And I can kiss him, right?” 

He could hear the audience laughing, but didn’t care. 

“Yes, you may...” 

He took Heero in a fierce embrace and kissed him with everything he felt, which it probably was a lot. Because Wufei complained loudly. 

“Hey, but keep it friendly son!, it’s the house of the lord” 

Duo smacked Heero’s lips loudly when they parted. Heero looked at him with his glazy eyes and blushed cheeks. 

“Sorry, I couldn’t help it honey...” said Duo. 

“It's fine” said Heero and coughed. 

+++++ 

“Please, please take it off...” pleaded Duo. 

They took off for a bit, after the dinner, the toast, the dance. They just wanted a bit of alone time out of all their good guest. 

“Cant...Quatre said he would kill me if anything were to happen to this suit...” 

“I don’t care, and that hasn’t stopped us before. Come on. Just a quick fuck...” 

“Only if you fight Quatre after...” 

“I would kick his ass from here to the friking moon, if you let me...” 

Heero snorted. “But we have to go back there” 

“Well, if you rather want to fuck me, I'm all alright with that too...” 

“No, I really want you to do me today. It's just...” 

“Then, let's do it, we have to consummate our marriage. They just didn’t say when or where” 

“I do want. I'm not playing hard to get. But I also like my suit as it is” 

“Well then, take it all off...” 

“You have no idea how much work it is to put it back on, it has all this little clasp and buttons and ribbons, we probably would have to have Quatre and Relena pulling me out later in the night in our hotel room” 

“Damn” said Duo. “But you do look incredible in it. It's driving me mad, at least let me suck your neck” 

“Oh no, everyone would see it...” 

“You get off on it” said Duo smirking 

“yeah, but think of the pictures. I don’t want our kids looking at them later and say we were just too randy to wait a little bit...” 

“Fine... I agree only because we have to set a great example for them” 

“Thank you...” 

“Thank you, for being so mature and kind, and cute, and hot. Did I told you, you look hot?” 

“yeah” smiled Heero. 

“At least can we kiss?” 

“We were kissing until you wanted to fully fuck...” 

“Ah yeah, come here then...” said Duo huskily. Heero leans into him again and spend the next ten minutes just kissing each other, soft and pliant, but also hungry and forceful. They keep changing the rhythm. 

There was a knock on the door. 

Duo screamed. “GO AWAY” 

“Duo, are you fucking in there?” 

“No!” spat Duo. “What do you want Trowa?” 

“I'm going in then” he said and barreled inside. “Look, I didn’t want to interrupt your lovely time together. But you got a call, and...” Trowa eyed Heero. “Maybe you’ll want to take this one...” 

Duo frowned and accepted the phone. Heero climbed out of his legs to give him space. And began talking quietly with Trowa. 

“This is Maxwell speaking...” 

“Mister Maxwell, this is officer doctor Banks, from the fertility and assisted reproduction wing on L1. We have your results” 

“Ah...I see...” said Duo. “Ok, is it good news?” 

“Yes sir. They are, your sample took the treatment and was able to be modified for reproduction. Agent Yuys couldn’t be modified. But it ok, as long as one of you can be altered. In this case, he would put the XY, and yours would be the XX” 

“I have no idea what you mean, but I guess it is possible, right?” 

“Yes, totally. It's all ready to begin. There shouldn’t be any problem at all.” 

“Oh that’s great!” said Duo with a lot of relief. 

“Wherever you are ready sir. Please fill the paperwork with your specifications. Of course, if there is anything you don’t understand about the process. Please contact your head medical office so they can explain in detail.” 

“Sure, I will do that, is it all, today’s kind of my wedding day” 

“Ah no, sir, it's not all. While we were working on your sample, there was a matching “DNA” match request, by the society of Open Roots Recuperation Effort...” 

“Wait, the what?” he asked confused. 

“It's the civil organization that help any civilian on finding their lost family members after the displacement of persons by the War. The organization also works on the identification of unknown fallen soldiers which is why Preventers supply all their information database from before, during and after the war.” 

“I still don’t follow you...I'm not an unknow fallen soldier. What are you trying to tell me?...” 

“Sir...someone has been looking for you. They are requesting your approval to contact you. They are related to you...” 

“Excuse me....you mean...I have a family?” asked Duo totally shocked. Like a bucket of ice water. Everything had been a dream, and suddenly it was a nightmare. “Fuck...”


End file.
